


A Red Christmas

by L122ytorch



Category: Smallville
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, Confessions, F/M, First Kiss, M/M, Red Kryptonite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-02-05 20:58:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12802266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L122ytorch/pseuds/L122ytorch
Summary: Clark and Lex's friendship is on the ropes and Lex has gravitated towards Lana...still, Clark decides to attend Lex's Christmas party.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after Lex's Halloween party when he and Lana are dating. Also...the Flash is an integral part of this story and I urge you to picture Ezra Miller (the new JL Flash) as Flash. That is all.

It was bitterly cold, the kind of freezing where a typical person would take a breath in and scarcely be able to breathe. Good thing Clark wasn’t normal. He walked to the party, using his x-ray vision to peer past the billowing snowstorm clouds and stare at the stars far above. 

He needed the walk, needed the time to think. Lex made it clear that their friendship was over, and appeared to be getting rather close to Lana at the Halloween party two months ago. But Lex had invited him to the mansion Christmas party in September, and he was going to use this opportunity as his last hoorah. 

Barry psyched him up, insisted that he show up to this party looking, as he said, “hot as hell,” and remind Lana, Lex and the rest of Smallville just how sharp Clark Kent could be. He resisted of course, but a perfectly tailored Versace suit showed up at his house two weeks before the party with a note reading, “Courtesy of Queen Industries ;)” And after an hour long phone conversation, Oliver managed to convince Clark that the suit was custom and therefore un-returnable. The next day, the accompanying jet-black trench coat arrived. 

Both Olly and Barry insisted that Clark bring a date but he had no desire to do so. Clark knew that if he brought a gorgeous stranger that it would most likely just appear desperate to Lex. So he walked towards the thumping mansion by himself, using his super-hearing to catch the melodic sounds drifting from his former friend’s house. 

The cornstalks had long since perished, leaving gapingly bare fields that stretched out like cotton white blankets. The snow was soft and powdery, covering slyly slick patches of unseen ice. The only witness to Clark’s journey were the towering, ice-encased trees that stood blackly against the night sky. 

Part of Clark wanted to turn back and run home, unable to bear any further reminders of his shattered friendship with Lex. But…but some part of Clark couldn’t help but long for reconciliation. Deep down, he saw every interaction as a chance to pull at Lex’s humanity, to awaken his empathy, and convince him that hope wasn’t a detriment. Lately though, he’d been doing a shit job at that. It seemed that all they could do was fight. He couldn’t leave things the way they were, especially if this was going to be one of his last interactions with Author.

Kent strode past the wrought iron gate, an unseen shadow about to blight Lex’s otherwise merry occasion. 

“Clark!” 

The alien spun around and was greeted with the sight of Barry…an immaculately dressed Barry. He looked windswept from flashing through the Kansas night, a broad smile gracing his chiseled face, his black hair flopping over his forehead. 

“What are you doing here?” Clark whispered, his words laced with concern.

“I’m your date,” Barry beamed. 

Clark huffed out a breath and watched the CO2 evaporate in a cloud of smoke. Kent’s face suddenly flushed a deep red. Barry was…The Flash…his friend…his very male friend. 

“Oh come on Kent!” Barry punched his arm, quickly shaking his fist with a wince at the mistake of having hit Superman’s steel-like bicep with his bare hand. “Don’t look so shocked Clark,” he continued. “They’re not your friends anyway, why would they care if you brought a man as a date?! It’s 2007 man, get with the times.”

Barry slid closer. “Not to mention Clark…I’ve heard of your, I mean Kal’s, reputation in the clubs from your wild summer on Red K in Metropolis. I know you go both ways and you know I’m gay, so what’s the problem? I’ve seen you staring at my ass….” he trailed off with a devilish smirk.

Clark gave him an annoyed head tilt in return. “That’s all I CAN look at Barry, you’re faster than me, remember?”

“Cute Kent, cute,” he grabbed Clark’s hand and walked towards the mammoth wooden doors before the farm boy could protest. 

The doors were unlocked and they made their way inside. Beautifully dressed women clung to rich men, sophisticated jazzy holiday music floated through the space and the mansion was incredibly decorated. Garland descended down the staircase, fragrant fir Christmas trees were strategically placed and glitteringly adorned with ornaments, and there was enough food to feed a small country.

Red and green shimmered in Clark’s vision and he felt an overwhelming surge of adrenaline course through his veins.

“Clark?” Barry sounded concerned. They had reached the entrance to the ballroom and stopped before passing beneath the mahogany arch. “Are you okay?” 

Clark’s eyes shimmered red as he looked at his deliciously handsome friend. “Never been better,” he gleamed. Barry looked at him suspiciously but nodded…then his eyes flickered to the space above Clark’s head. They were standing directly beneath mistletoe. 

Now it was Barry’s turn to flush. “You…you don’t have to…we’re just friends Clark, I know that,” he sounded nervous, and where he sought terror in Clark’s face, he found none.

“I want to,” Clark replied.

“But…” Barry licked his lips and stared at Clark’s, “right as we stopped beneath the archway my eyes caught Lex and Lana and…”

“…they’re staring at us…” Clark finished. “I know. I could feel the unmistakable weight of Lex’s eyes on me if I were in a crowd of a thousand.”

“So…you want to kiss me because…they’re watching right?”

“No,” Clark moved forward with an unusual grace and assurance. “I want to kiss you because you’re you,” he brought his thumb to Barry’s chin and tilted it upwards slightly. He was 5’11 and Clark is 6’3, so positioning was a bit awkward, but he made it work. 

Barry was used to the feeling of time standing still as the Flash, but this was entirely different. Kissing Clark, time didn’t just stand still, the entire world seemed to melt away. Kent’s lips were deceptively soft yet remarkably strong, and Clark’s body appeared to vibrate with the unbridled strength that he knew the farm hand possessed. 

Barry was thoroughly enjoying the feeling of Clark pressed against him, his hand cupping his face, his tongue exploring his mouth; so when Clark pulled away, Barry let slip a most embarrassing whimper. But the disappointment at the loss of contact was replaced with Clark’s gleaming smile. Something about it was different though…Clark seemed different…his eyes would shimmer red and his grin seemed almost cocky and predatory.

“Let’s go join the party,” Clark pulled his friend into the ballroom before he had too much time to think. A genuine and contagious smile lit up Clark’s features as he began to dance with Barry and that first song went by way too fast. 

“Clark…” 

The smile dropped off Kent’s face as he turned to see Lex and Lana. Lana wore a beautiful hunter green strapless dress and Lex’s tie matched. It made Clark’s stomach churn. He wanted Lex wrapped in lilacs, swimming in royal purple, and as far away from Lana as possible.

Lex’s eyes swept up and down Clark’s body before turning to take in Barry. 

“Who’s your friend Clark?” 

“Date.”

“Excuse me?”

“I think you meant to say, ‘who’s your date Clark?’ And he is Barry Allen,” Clark gestured between them with his hand. “Barry, this is Lex Luthor.” 

“Pleased to meet you,” Barry lied, extending a hand that Lex cooly shook. 

“Likewise,” Lex answered before turning his attention back to Clark. “I never thought I’d see the day when you’d wear a Versace suit,” he gave a crooked but approving smile.

“Well we certainly couldn’t have him showing up in flannel, could we?” Barry looked over at Clark with puppy love eyes and Lex had to fight the urge to murder the man on the spot.

Lana laughed. “It’s good to see you Clark,” she added. “I didn’t know that you were invited.”

“I was, a few months back,” he didn’t miss a beat. “I know that Lex and I have been on the outs and that he probably wouldn’t be thrilled to see me…but there aren’t too many opportunities in Smallville to dress up and get out.”

“Who knew you were such a socialite,” she smiled. 

“I have my moments,” Clark smiled back. “Plus, the holidays are a time for warmth and forgiveness. The dawn of the new year is supposed to bring new beginnings…or some bullshit like that,” Clark twisted around and caught a flute of champagne going by on a tray, downing it swiftly in a single gulp that left Lex and Lana staring.

“Are you feeling alright Clark?” Lex’s eyes narrowed as if he were the one with x-ray vision.

Clark gave a hearty laugh in response. “Of course I’m alright,” his eyebrows quirked. 

“How many drinks have you had?” Lex pushed. That was just so typical of Lex…always looking for ulterior motives, for problems, for weakness.

“He’s only had that one drink,” Barry looked past Clark at the traveling waiter and grabbed a glass of champagne for himself. “Not to mention, he could drink anyone I know under the table in a nanosecond without missing a beat.” 

“Really?” Lex quirked an eyebrow. “I guess I have more to learn about you Clark?” 

“Yeah, one thing’s for sure…Clark’s full of surprises.” Barry took a sip out of the gold rimmed glass, his sideways glance locked onto Clark’s bright green eyes with a knowing edge. 

The room suddenly felt impossibly warm to Lex. If he had hair, it would be standing up on the back of his neck. Just how much did this Barry know about Clark? Had his friend of six years confided in this over-eager, asshole stranger rather than him? A snarled grimace broke free from Lex’s firmly controlling grasp and ended up plastered on his face. 

“Don’t be so gloomy Lex,” Clark stepped closer to the bald billionaire and dared to extend his hands in order to straighten his former friend’s tie. “The stars are strung like sparkling Christmas lights in the night sky, the music is good, you’re surrounded by friends and hopefully no family, and no weird shit has gone down in Smallville for at least three weeks…it’s a Christmas miracle,” Clark’s grin outshone even the brightest lights as his large hands patted Lex’s suit-clad shoulders.

“And who knows,” Clark added as he turned, tugging on Barry for another dance, “you may even be able to wrestle Barry for a chance at a dance with me.” With that the two heroes disappeared into the mix of socialites with arms wrapped around one another’s waists. 

“Well that was unexpected,” Lana said to a Lex whose eyes were still glued to the spot where the men had disappeared. “I didn’t know that Clark was…” Lex shot her a ‘tread carefully look.’ “I didn’t know that he swung both ways,” she smiled, patting Lex’s lapel. “Let’s dance,” she said without an air of concern. 

Lex on the other hand was reeling. Clark always kept him on his toes, but this time his toes weren’t even touching the ground. His chest broiled with rage and pain and hate and loss and curiosity and affection…it was as if a massive old wound had been split wide open. 

Clark and Barry. Clark without a care in the world. Clark seemingly untouched at the sight of Lex and Lana officially together. Clark confident and wild, kissing a handsome Barry beneath the mistletoe before even making an entrance at the party. Clark dressed in Versace, able to put a thousand models to shame with his eyes and his smile and his muscle bound body. 

Lex’s shoulders still burned with the heat of where Clark’s hands had been just moments ago, and he wanted them back.


	2. Chapter 2

Clark was feeling fantastic. Better than fantastic actually. There was a small voice in the back of his head that was trying to set off alarm bells, but he'd rather throw his energy into dancing and making the Luthors jealous than figuring out what was off.

The night was a whirlwind of amazing food, incredible music, and great company in the form of Barry. The vibe of the night was changing as the hours passed, the song a leisurely and melodious ensemble that called for the languid sway of a slow dance. Barry was comfortably positioned in Clark's arms but rather than melt into the slow tempo set by the song, Clark felt incredibly awake and alive. 

He swayed along with Barry, enjoying the press and warmth of his body. But after a few moments, Clark's eyes began to wander. His green gaze sweeping across the dance-floor and magnetically locking on to Lex and Lana. 

They were the perfect picture of sophistication and elegance. It made Clark feel....something other than frustration. 

Lana's dress wrapped around her curves, the back plunging to a rest just above her ass, which Clark was shamelessly checking out...until he dragged his eyes upward and met Lex's eyes. They were storm cloud gray, swirling with fury...until they focused on Clark's face. Kent's rosy lips were parted, his eyes hooded, pupils blown, and he was looking at Lex like he wanted to eat him. 

When the music finished, Clark pulled away and excused himself to get some more food. His eyes never left Lex, who easily got the hint and walked in the same direction as Clark. Kent picked up a tiny quiche and popped it into his mouth as he waited for Lex to saunter over. Washing it down with champagne, Clark turned and came face to face with Lex. 

Clark let his eyes sweep up and down Luthor, subconsciously biting his lower his lip and letting a low groan slip. Lex's eyes went wide with shock.

"What the hell is going on Clark?" Lex sounded pissed, but Clark could sense his building arousal. 

The young man clenched his invulnerable jaw so tight that he heard it pop. He had a sudden intense urge to see Lex naked and gave into it, using his x-ray vision to peel back the Lex layers and watch as Luthor's cock rose. 

The billionaire stepped into his space. "You can see through my clothes," Lex whispered knowingly, becoming achingly hard. Instinctively, Clark knew that he should be concerned, but he wasn't, he was even more turned on. He leaned into Lex's ear and whispered, "yes, I can." Now it was Lex's turn to groan. 

"Something's off Clark. You dance around your secret for a thousand years and in one night you let it go? You ignore my flirting with you for just as long, and now you're interested?" 

"Do you want to talk about my lowered inhibitions Lex? Or do you want to slide your cock into me?" 

"Fuck," Lex tried to harness reason and logic but both were long gone. "And you think that Lana's just going to be fine with this?" 

"Fine with what?" Lana appeared behind Lex's shoulder. The businessman was used to misdirection and lies, but Clark's mouth was apparently moving faster than his mind. "Fine with the three of us..." he trailed off. 

"The three of us doing what?" Lana's eyes narrowed. 

Clark shot a look to Lex, then returned it to Lana. He used Lex's body as a shield from the rest of the guests and extended his hand, bringing it to rest on her hip, his thumb rubbing circles there. Kent gathered every ounce of sensuality he possessed and wielded it to sway Lana. "Lex and I were talking about how unnecessary all this tension between us is." 

She looked down at Clark's hand, and over at Lex. Both men looked like sex personified. Confidence radiated off Clark and there was a thrill of a buzz in the unspoken understanding that flitted between them. Lana's mouth was suddenly very dry. She had always wanted Clark, but he broke off their relationship before she could experience him...on a physical level. He was always so clumsy, so careful, like everyone around him was made of glass. But the Clark standing in front of her in Versace looked like he could take over the world. 

Clark could hear the gears in Lana's head turning.

"What about your date Clark?" she said after a long beat of silence. 

Kent smiled, looked over at Barry then back at Lana. "Barry is a very close friend of mine, this was the first time we've 'gone out' together, we're not in a relationship." 

She huffed a disbelieving puff of air. "I just can't believe what you're suggesting Clark."

"Why not? I know I seem like a repressed farmboy...but I have my fair share of secrets Lana. Maybe I'm more than you thought I was."

"Clearly," she replied. 

"I'm going to go say goodnight to Barry, tell him I'm staying to help you guys clean up...and then I'll be waiting for you in the bedroom."

"What if I would have said no?" Lana queried. 

Clark grinned the kind of smile that could persuade someone into doing anything. 

"Honestly, Lana?" he pulled her closer to him so that she could smell his rich cologne. "I would have fucked Lex with or without your permission," he whispered onto her lips before letting her go, dragging his mouth down her neck. He could see anger threatening to rise on the back of her tongue and had to stop it. "Lex and I were inevitable, always have been, always will be. But so are you and I, in a different way, in a more sane way," he smiled sweetly. "You both want me and I want both of you, so why deny the inevitable."

Her lips were parted as if to give a response, but no words were forming. As Clark turned to walk away from the pair, he slid his hand over Lex's erection and Luthor slid his eyes shut in pure bliss. 

The night was taking a very different turn than Clark had intended. He arrived pissed off, wanting to make Lex and Lana jealous. But he couldn't keep his thoughts from straying towards them. He didn't want their jealousy as much as he wanted...them...both of them...even if it was just once. Lex was right, something was off, but did it really matter? His life had been a swirling torrent of chaos ever since that day that Lex hit him with the Porsche. He put everyone else first, sacrificing every friendship and relationship to a secret that was dragging down his soul with it's weight and secrecy. Maybe he couldn't have Lex or Lana forever, but he could have them tonight. 

Pulling together his composure, Clark straightened his tie and sauntered over to Barry who was making small talk with some stranger. Clark smiled, and lightly pulled on his friend's arm. Barry got the hint and excused them. "What's up CK?" 

Shit, why did Barry have to be so...adorable and strong jawed and wide eyed? Kent summoned up the image of Lex's storm gray eyes to help him get through this. "I need to stay and help the Luthor's clean up." Barry cocked a suspicious eye. 

"Clark, they employ half the town, you're telling me they don't have help cleaning up after a party?" 

Not missing a beat, Clark licked his lower lip and put on the most innocent face in his bag of tricks. "They do have help, but Lex mentioned something about a truce to me briefly." Barry's face softened as the confusion dissipated. 

"Oh." 

"Yeah, and I'm afraid that if I don't stay and hear him out, that I'll never have another shot at reconciliation."

"And that's what you want? Reconciliation?" Barry still maintained an edge of suspicion behind his questioning tone. 

Clark pictured Lex on his knees sucking him off while he held Lana up with one arm and ate her out. Shit. He barely managed to suppress a groan, covering it up with a cough. "Yes, that's what I want. I was never sure how I could make it happen, but if he's offering an olive branch, who am I to turn it down?"

Barry smiled, disappointed at the turn the evening had taken. "Just as long as you're sure about all of this..."

Clark smiled down at him. "Of course I am,' Clark ran his hands down Barry's arms. "And I fully intend on thanking you for accompanying me tonight, I will definitely make this up to you...but tonight...I'm going to try and fix this. It is an insufferably small town...the easier we can all get along, the better.

Barry huffed a laugh. "Yeah, well, I mean...who cares, you're going to move to Metropolis."

"Yeah...and so are Lex and Lana."

"Good point. Good night CK," Barry leaned forward quickly and kissed Clark. Really kissed Clark, with a quicksilver tongue that was even faster than his. Of course that sent his brain in a thousand dirty directions. After what felt like a very long time, the two broke apart. Clark's eyes were so dark they looked black, with a glimmer of red in them. "You know how we raced that one time Barry?" he whispered.

"Yeah..."

"We should...explore...other super speed activities sometime."

Barry closed his eyes and groaned, imagining what a super speed blowjob from the red-blue blur would be like. He gulped dryly. "Yes, I agree Clark. Very soon. We should do that very soon."

Clark smiled and nodded, dismissing his friend with a hug. Once Barry was out of sight, Clark turned and caught Lex's gaze. His eyes were full of open jealousy and rage. Apparently the billionaire had caught the kiss. Clark just shot him a shark-grin of a smile and walked toward Lex's bedroom.


End file.
